romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadows of Saintfour Characters
'Main Character and Family' 'Students from Saintfour High School' 'Other residents of Saintfour' Miss Baker, is a teacher at Saintfour High School. She is mostly mean to her students. She lived a long time in Saintfour, but only started teaching at Saintfour High School in the summer of 1986. She first appears in Season 1, Episode 2. Janitor The janitor at Saintfour High School often sticks his nose where it doesn't belong. The students think that he is a weird man and find him creepy. His actions and dialogue imply that he may be mentally ill. He first appears in Season 1, Episode 3. The last time he appears is in Season 1, Episode 9. MC's Father It was the MC father's idea to move with the family to Saintfour. He first appears in Season 1, Episode 4. Mrs. Hill The old lady Miss Hill runs an antique shop. She first appears in Season 1, Episode 2. Sheriff Nixon The Sheriff is on the investigations in Saintfour, he is the boss at the police station. He is also Derek's father. He first appears in Season 1, Episode 1 in MC's dream. Then again in Season 1, Episode 2. He dies in Season 3, but depending on your choices, he either dies because you accidentally shot him or The Masked Man snapped his neck. Sam's stepfather is known to drink a lot and acting aggressively. He and Sam don't get along. He first appears in Season 1, episode 3 or 4 (depending on the choice you make in episode 3). He is supposedly killed by Sam's corpse in Season 1, Episode 7. Mrs. Nelson Misses Nelson is Candy's mother. She is the mayor's assistant. Forester The forester lives in the cabin in the woods. His wife and his daughter were victims in 1976. Pisadeira '''A malevolent entity that acts as the villain of Season 1. '''The Faun A demon that steals the life force of children and serves as the villain of Season 2. The Masked Man The mysterious leader of a traveling freakshow that arrives in Saintfour. He serves as the villain of Season 3. A flashback implies that he is hundreds of years old. It is also shown that he personally turns people he deems as sinners into members of his freakshow. He claims to have control over all of the monsters in Saintfour such as Pisadeira and John. Brown A member of the Black Dragons. Cherry A member of the Black Dragons. He is a side Love Interest (LI) that you can romance in Season 3, Episode 9 and become a couple if you have a high relationship with him throughout Season 3. Aaron Hill The leader of the Black Dragons. He is the grandson of Mrs. Hill. He can appear in Season 2, Episode 8 at the end depending on your relationship with John. If Aaron shows up he can possibly die depending on your choice. He is also a side Love Interest (LI) that you can romance later on in Season 3, Episode 9 and become a couple if you have a high relationship with him throughout Season 3. Category:Characters